


Somethin Wrong with the JL

by janahjean



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: The old cliche of playing with superheroes mind





	

I don’t own _____. _____ is the property of DC and Marvels, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Matls:  
Starmobile playfive phone  
Google doc  
Cell data:globe isp gotscombodd70

41\. Somethin Wrong wit the JL  
by: janahjeanb

Superman blink and shake his head suddenly disoriented. He let go and sheepishly took a step back from hugging the Winter Soldier. 

“You done?” The winter soldier asked in his cool, inhumane voice.

Superman almost flinch in expectation of a kryptonite shard being shove on his chest. He frown at his physical reaction. He wonder where and why that thought came into existence since he and the Winter Soldier have been friends for many years. The Soldier prove time and again that he wont act in such a way to betray his trust.

In some way, superman got a sinking feeling he deserve someone to shove a shard in him. Superman wonder why his mind is filled with an angry mob of flying bats.  
*  
Wonderwoman miss someone but...who? She sipped her icemocha and look around at the cafeteria. She start puting checkmark before the mental list of friends in attendance.

“Earth to Diana?” Superman repeated. He is growing concern at Diana’s distraction these past days.

The Soldier glare at the kryptonian when he elbow him for help. He put down his cuppa and look at Diana. “What’s wrong?”

Diana looked at her two bestfriends. “ i think, i miss someone “ she said softly, unaware of the trail of tears falling on her cheeks.  
*  
Flash surprise everyone by stopping abruptly in his nonstop streaming of words.

“Someone should have threaten me to stop talking.” He said somewhat a mixture of confusion and upset.

The rest of the team look at him as if he lost his mind. They liked him why should they stopped him?

Flash, vanished to sulk elsewhere.  
*  
The Green Lantern open his mouth ready for another bout of reminiscin in his favorite bar. He seemed surprise to still see his friend there, eating peanuts.

“Yes?’ the winter soldier asked, giving him a stare.

“Shouldnt you be patrolling Gotham?” John Stewart weakly asked to cover his agitation.

“Gotham doesnt need me.”

Green Lantern was horrified, theres something horribly wrong at that casual dismissal.  
*  
Cyborg woke up in the middle of the night. And since he is not goin back to sleep anytime soon, he decided to have a breathe of fresh air. He put on his robe before he made his way to the Justice League’s helipad area.

He look up at the night sky thinkin that there is a sweet spot out there that makes a good place for a floating spaceport.

“The watchtower,” he decided to call it before he start pulling up the blueprint of that dream from his portable computer and added more stuff to it.

EPILOGUE  
Batman was confused when its not just Superman who hug him despite his threat of disembowelment. The rest seemed impulsive as they hug him as soon as they break free from the mind control.

He give J’onn a raised eyebrow.

J’onn deliberately misinterpret his look and joined the group hug as well. A knowing twinkle in his alien eyes.

 

-the end-

An:// *throws firework*  
Also had eaten spoiled chicken “adobo” for breakfast. Haz diarrhea but cant get off from working as sari sari store cashier/seller. Fuuuu..aunt c is taking her sweet time in banwa. 

Decided to exclude poems in counting off my fanfic works.  
02202017


End file.
